


Придёт серенький волчок и укусит за бочок

by anjinhos



Series: Детский цикл [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, kid!фик, реалии вселенной предусматривают mpreg, но в данном фике он не описывается.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Придёт серенький волчок и укусит за бочок

**Author's Note:**

> AU, kid!фик, реалии вселенной предусматривают mpreg, но в данном фике он не описывается.

– Баю-баюшки-баю, не ложися на краю, придёт серенький волчок и укусит за бочок, – Стайлз мерил шагами детскую, укачивая сына на руках. – Придёт серенькая мышь – скажет нам: не плачь, малыш. Аа-аа-ааа…  
Дэйв наконец мирно засопел на его плече, и Стайлз беззвучно выдохнул от облегчения. Если у маленького оборотня хватало сил целый день ставить дом на уши и не спать по полночи, то у его отца-человека заряд бодрости уже давно ушёл в минус.  
– Вот так. Сейчас мы тебя уложим, и я таки пойду спать. Во-о-от… – Стайлз очень аккуратно опустил сына в кроватку и укрыл одеяльцем с Бэтменом.  
Теперь оставалось беззвучно выйти из комнаты и добраться до кровати, хотя Стайлз, вымотанный за день, был согласен на любую горизонтальную поверхность, если на ней можно было спать. Но мечтам о двух-трёх часах чуткого сна было не суждено сбыться. Из детской кроватки послышалось недовольное кряхтенье, на которое Стайлз быстро зашептал уже давно ставшее мантрой «Спи-спи-спи…». Однако это не сработало, и в комнате раздался пронзительный недовольный вопль, переходящий в заливистый плач. Стайлз сразу же метнулся к Дэйву, склоняясь над ним.  
– Кто это у нас тут плачет? Кто это у нас хочет к папочке?  
Стоило поднять Дэвида от кроватки всего на пару сантиметров, и он умолк. Стайлз просто ради эксперимента снова опустил его обратно, и ребёнок опять начал реветь. Поднял – тишина, опустил – плач, поднял…  
– А вот где выключатель, – Стайлз сокрушённо уронил голову на грудь, всё ещё держа сына на вытянутых руках.  
Он уже пятый раз подряд за вечер укачивал Дэйва, но тот просыпался минуты через три после того, как оказывался в кроватке. Не устань так Стайлз за день, то, наверное, догадался бы раньше.  
– Вот весь в папашу – тот тоже без меня не засыпает, – сюсюкая, пожаловался сыну Стайлз.  
Забив на душ, о котором мечтал, может, на пару сотых долей процента меньше, чем о сне, Стайлз быстро расправил кровать и избавился от джинсов с носками. Всё это он проделал, не выпуская Дэйва из рук.  
– Аа-аа-ааа, баю-баюшки-баю, не ложися на краю… – как заезженная пластинка, начал Стайлз, уложив сына рядом с собой.  
В этот раз колыбельная подействовала, причём на обоих: Дэвид уснул ещё на «серенькой мышке», а Стайлз отключился на «дяде слоне».  
Дерек, вернувшийся с работы и заставший эту сонную идиллию, умилился сходству сына и мужа, пускавших слюни на постельное бельё. Раздевшись, он забрался в кровать, обнял их и тоже практически сразу заснул.  
***  
Проснувшись от громкого вопля, Стайлз сразу же сел и только потом открыл глаза. Он ненавидел просыпаться так резко, после этого всегда казалось, что он вообще не спал, а лишь закрыл на пару минут глаза. Настенные часы показывали, что он действительно заснул всего минут пятнадцать назад. Как раз после того, как уложил Дэйва. Дэйв?!  
Стайлз тут же заозирался, ища сына и причину, которая заставила его закричать. Дэвид нашёлся сразу. Правда, теперь это был не милый младенец, а маленький волчонок. Причём очень злой и рычащий на… Дерека? Тот стоял в метре от кровати и, надо сказать, выглядел полностью ошарашенным. Он открывал-закрывал рот, глядя то на сына, то на следы зубов у себя на боку. Стоит полагать, Стайлза разбудил именно его вопль.  
Дерек попытался приблизиться к кровати, но Дэйв затявкал, слегка подпрыгивая на месте от негодования.  
– Стайлз? – Дерек перевёл на мужа удивлённый взгляд.  
– Моряк, ты слишком долго плавал, – невыспавшийся Стайлз всегда был ехидным. – Место рядом со мной и эта кровать принадлежат Дэвиду Хейлу – суровому оборотню и грозе местных альф. А ты, странный дядька со щетиной, дуй в гостиную.  
Стайлз зарылся пальцами в чёрную мягкую шерсть на загривке сына, почёсывая, и маленькое мохнатое тельце часто закачалось из стороны в сторону из-за завилявшего хвоста.  
– Стайлз, – голос Дерека звучал просяще.  
На диван в гостиную он ссылался, только когда за какую-то провинность отлучался от тела Стайлза и удобной двуспальной кровати.  
– Неси диванные подушки, – скомандовал Стайлз Дереку, притягивая к себе сына. – Мелкий чёрненький волчок куснул папу за бочок, – пропел он на манер колыбельной.  
Обложив край кровати подушками, чтобы Дэйв с неё не скатился, Стайлз лёг посередине, уступив своё место Дереку. Тот благодарно чмокнул Стайлза в шею, поглаживая по животу сквозь ткань футболки.  
– Слово «сон» меня сейчас больше заводит, чем «секс», – тихо пробубнил Стайлз. – Ты когда-нибудь будешь возвращаться с работы пораньше?  
– Прости, слишком много документов.  
– Угу, как-нибудь может случиться, что Дэйв тебя не узнает и загрызёт во сне, – последние слова прозвучали совсем невнятно – Стайлз заснул.  
Дерек лишь хмыкнул на это, устраиваясь удобнее, и вдруг встретился с бликующими в свете ночника золотистыми глазами волчонка. Да уж, если внешне Дэвид пошёл в Стайлза, то характер ревнивого собственника ему достался от Хейлов. Сын с минуту смотрел на отца, не отрываясь, а потом, зевнув, уложил голову на лапы, засыпая.  
Последняя мысль Дерека перед сном была о том, что общение Дэйва и Питера стоило начать немного ограничивать. Уж слишком узнаваемым был этот выразительный хищный прищур в исполнении девятимесячного щенка.


End file.
